Matoran Hordika
Matoran Hordika is a friendly, partly mutated Matoran who has experienced a lot during her life. Biography Matoran Hordika's Army Matoran Hordika was the leader of the most famous army in Bio-Lands history, nicknamed Matoran Hordika's Army once. She was a great leader and the army won battles after battles. But in the last battle, when the army won, the leader of the enemy army mutated Matoran Hordika while retreating, turning her into a beast. She was partially cured by a member of s species but even he could not remove the big claws, the ones that Matoran Hordika still carries today. The army was broken after the war. The retired soldiers moved into the Shoe Village but Matoran Hordika didn't. She moved into the Kowa Mountains, to live alone, since she was scared that everyone would make fun of her huge claws. She built a small hut and remained there. Alliance of the Enemies Then, one day, when Aino was rocketed into the Kowa Mountains by a Nova Blast in Alliance of the Enemies, Matoran Hordika found her laying fainted on the ground. She took her into her hut and took good care of her. When Aino woke up, they went to find Iruini. Matoran Hordika then joined the team and helped to battle the army of Griddlers and Minion Dogs. She had a lot of experience and thus battled well. When the battle was ended by Ketawnki, Matoran Hordika chose to follow her new friends, for she didn't have anymore at her old home. Return of the Enemies The group was ambushed soon by Fire Matoran. Matoran Hordika was separated from the rest of the group. Only Henkka and Tapio remained with her. The now smaller group decided to go through Kowa Mountains to avoid more Fire Matoran. In there, they found Miira's Army, a small army with no purpose, in a cave. They joined and started to help them. The group then started a mission to find their missing team members which they found after struggling with their enemies. In the end, they succeeded to defeat Inwirn in another battle. Tonga's Attack Matoran Hordika and the others went to live with Tapio. The house was crowded. They were soon attacked a few Rahkshi and Vahki. Another mission started. The group defeated their threat and started to search for the source of the new danger. All the clues lead to Tonga, who was defeated in the end. War of the Clones After Tonga's Attack, Matoran Hordika remained in Tapio's house, only it was attacked again, this time by the Lerahk army. Matoran Hordika adventured with the others and took part in many battles. She was very disappointed to hear about the destruction of Shoe Village, destroyed by Lerahks. She took part in the massive war against the army in the end, until it was interrupted by Spiders of Doom. Invasion of the Spiders of Doom Matoran Hordika was captured and mutated, into a beast by the spiders, along with almost all of the Matoran. She was cured by her friends later on, although the claws still remained on her. She went with the others to the Cavern of Lava to see why Inwirn had gone there earlier. Inwirn used the Mask of Reality there and altered reality. False Reality In False Reality ealrier, Matoran Hordika had no claws. She worked in a sewer, in the city of water. She was one of the Chosen Ones and found out about it from the other ones of them. Matoran Hordika started a quest to collect her claws, her mask and a powerball to receive her memory of the true reality again. She faced Inwirn at her base and Tapio changed reality back to normal. When reality was altered back into normal, Matoran Hordika witnessed the destruction of the Mask of Reality along with her enemies. Piraka Attack After this she decided to move away from Tapio and his friends, seeing herself as a ginx to them. She searched for a new home in the Tohunga Mountains, only to find the Piraka's Base which started another adventure. Matoran Horidka told Tapio and his friends about this and helped them to battle the forces of the Piraka. She also took part in The Battle for Henkka Island, which the good guys won. Time in Comic Land and the Quest for the Four Great Lands Matoran Hordika no longer wanted to move away from her friends. Instead, she moved with them to Comic Land and became an important character of the Toatapio Nuva's Comics. Here she started to use her skill to detect the ringing of doorbells as a joke. When Dvd moved in, he and Matoran Hordika became mortal enemies. When Zuxan came to the studio to ask for help, Matoran Horidka went with the other characters for the Quest for the Four Great Lands. In the very beginning she was captured by the Grandeg's Robots along with many others and tsken to Grandeg's Base. Here, as she recovered, Matoran Hordika used her claws to break the chains of her and her friends chains. They then escaped, only to be recaptured by the Grandeg's Elite Robot. Only Aino escaped. on the roof of an airship.]] Matoran Horidka was transported to the Firehead's Island with the rest of the prisoners. The airship was hijacked by Dvd and Aino, however, who freed the prisoners. They then went back to Comic Land, where they fought in the great battle against Grandeg's Robots there. They won and Matoran Hordika went with Aino, Kauhkahu and Kikka to find the stone of Metru Nui, unaware that it had already been found by Henkka and the Toa Nuva earlier. There the group was ambushed by Grandeg's Elite Robot who teleported them all to Grandeg's Base. There they were held prisoners, until they escaped. After escaping, Matoran Hordika went to Gruissiono with Aino and Kikka to face the Grandeg's Robots in the final battle. They encountered the Grandeg's Elite Robots again, however, which knocked them out, excpet for Kikka, who sacrificed himself to shut down the madly powerful robot. Matoran Hordika then witnessed as the Four Great Lands were finally saved. Return to Bio-Land Matoran Hordika returned to Bio-Land after her latest adventure, with Tapio and his friends. She moved into Tapio's old house with Tapio and Aino. She also created a vegetable garden there, trying to grow something in the currently, barren land. A few days later Matoran Hordika went with Tapio and Aino to vote in the Bio-Land's Leader Election, in Kohonga City. When she came back with Tapio (Aino wanted to stay and go shopping), Ziggo and Morphy attacked, ordering them to take them to Nahi. With the answer no, the battle began. It was ended by Aino who trapped the two. They were then taken to the police. Soon afterwards, Arthur called Tapio and told them to come to Tofug City immedietly. There they heard that the had to help in the War Against the Spiders of Doom by joining him on a mission with Arthur's Battleship. On the mission, the ship was attacked by two Matoran Ninja's that managed to make the ship fall down and crash. During the fight Matoran Hordika got caught between some pipes and survived the crash with no wounds thanks to this. Tapio was dying, however, and he was taken to care in the Tofug City. Matoran Hordika stood by his side until he was succesfully healed by putting him in a robotic suit. They then went to Bilda River's east edge to prepare for a battle which would be held on the river soon. They saw Aino coming there from another mission and after talking to her, she left again. Matoran Hordika later left with Tapio to Tohunga Mountains where they witnessed Alex's titan form and Henkka battling him until both disappeared. The Rising happened during this too, which shook the planet. Matoran Hordika and her friends went to find Arthur to tell them more about The Rising and the fact Teridax was in control of it. They found him and he started the Project Virus and then set them off to another mission in space, to find the Ignika where Mata Nui's spirit was. They went into space with a spaceship, saying goodbye to their planet. Matoran Hordika in Space After several weeks they landed on Moonan and found a tunnel leading underneath it's surface. The group left the ship on the surface and descended. They found a strange world with stone pillars and water everywhere. They made their way through the place, walking on floating rocks and evetually came to a village. Before they could enter it, a boat with a few Na-Matoran came to them, asking about where they came from. Surprised to hear about an outer world, the Matoran ordered the group to throw their tools and weapons into the water, so they could enter their village. Matoran Hordika couldn't throw her claws away, since they were a part of him, but they resembled fingers well enough to let her pass. The group was lead into the village and taken to their Turaga. The group told their tale to the Turaga, which confused and fascinated him greatly. The Turaga ordered his help and took the group in a hut with a crazed Matoran that built canisters. They looked a lot like Toa Canisters. Before the Turaga could say anything, the crazed Matoran started babbling about "the day that had come" and about the "beings he had waited for 100 000 000 years" and so on. He then put Matoran Hordika and her team all in different canisters and launched them through the Moonan's surface, into space. The canisters were supposed to take Matoran Hordika and her crew to Mata Nui, but the canisters were damaged and didn't work. Matoran Hordika fell into a deep slumber because of the canister's effect and his life processes were slowed down almost to the extent that they'd completely stop. After this the canister just flew through the endless space, without a destination, seemingly for eternity. Kowa Mountains However Tapio,now a Great Spirit, teleported Matoran Hordika and the others back the the Bionicle Planet. When they woke up, the crew found themselves in the Kowa Mountains. Aino walked up to them and said Tapio sacrificed himself to teleport her and and the matoran back to the planet. Abilities and Traits Matoran Hordika has had greater physical strength after receiving her claws. She is very calm and friendly, however, and very smart. Well, not always. Sometimes she becomes crazy because of her earlier mutation. But mostly she's nice. Matoran Hordika was a very unique talent of detecting the ringing of doorbells. Tools Matoran Hordika's claws have many purposes. She can use them to lift things, scratch and open locks. The claws are fused to her hands and therefore, are her hands. Trivia *In Toatapio Nuva's Comics Matoran Hordika had the skill to detect the ringing of doorbells. This is canonical but has only appeared in the comics Category:HT Adventures Category:Matoran Category:Water Category:Characters